


Notes

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Piano, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suggested relatsionship, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: This was done in about 20 minutes, so it's no masterpiece. But I just thought musical Bucky was a cute idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in about 20 minutes, so it's no masterpiece. But I just thought musical Bucky was a cute idea

It came with the flat, the old tenants died and the family didn’t want it. For months is sat there, collecting dust. It was only when Steve moved it against one of the main walls, making it stand out more, that anyone took any notice of it. He started using it as a way of soothing Steve. It helped the little guy calm down, relax his breathing, actually rest. It used to be just jagged notes, resembling some form of a song. It worked for awhile until Ms Johnson down the corridor made a noise complaint. That was when he actually had to put effort into this piano stuff.  
For Christmas, Steve got Bucky a second-hand music book, basically falling apart with age, but it did the job. It took Bucky about a month of studying every night to be able to read music right. It took traction after that, Bucky becoming more confident, even mesmerising some songs.  
Then the war came along.  
A few bars had pianos tugged to the side, so he had a bit of practice. But it wasn’t the same.They were never the slightly out of tune, wobbly keys, wood worm-eaten piano back in Brooklyn. They weren’t home, weren’t Steve.  
HYDRA didn’t have any desire for their Asset to be musically talented. Why would they?  
When he came back, when he was Bucky again, he didn’t go near a piano. Not when he was in Romania anyway. It just reminded him of what used to be.  
When he was in Wakanda, he wandered a lot. T’Challa found him most mornings just sitting at the piano, just… sitting. Every time he raised his hands to play, he would draw them back as if he had been scolded, his hands never making contact with the keys. It was only when Steve came back that he dared try again.  
He was rusty to begin with, hands clumsy over the keys, but he got there. It took a lot of motivation from Steve, silent encouragement worked best. The two Brooklyn boys would sit in the middle of the night, often in silence, but on a few rare times, notes were played.  
Back in Avenger Tower, when they had their own floor, Steve surprised Bucky with a piano. The same style as the one in their old flat. It wasn’t the same one, that had been sold and burned years ago. But it was the same make, same year, even had a wobbly key. That was when he took it seriously again. Because then it was the same. It wasn’t what used to be, it was what they had become. The two Brooklyn boys, somehow, had made it. They were in the future, they didn’t really have anyone, but they had each other. And that was what was important. And you could tell it in the music. Peppier, bouncier, happier.  
He was never going to be the best, but he wasn’t bad either. He never played for anyone else but Steve, and when Steve was on a mission, the piano was left unplayed until he returned. Because without Steve, there was no Bucky.


End file.
